If You're Lucky
by The SkyWolves
Summary: Yami reflects on why he loves Yugi, even when Yugi loves another.


Hey, Falcona again! Did you read "No, Aibou"? If you didn't, I humbly request that you do. It really meant a lot to me. This is my second fic, and it's just a bit of cute fluff, Y/YY.  
  
Please review, although flames will be highly disliked. I'm warning you right now, this DOES have YAOI. YAOI, YAOI, YAOI. If YOU don't like YAOI, then I suggest you LEAVE, although there is NO SEX AT ALL. Just some light YAOI fluff, although it's a little ANGSTY. Not very much, though. Let me make this VERY CLEAR that I have WARNED YOU that this piece is YAOI. If you have anything WRONG with YAOI then DO NOT READ. If I get ONE FLAMER because you do not think I WARNED YOU that this is YAOI then I will be VERY UPSET. YAOI. YAOI. YAOI!!! For those that may not know what YAOI means, it means SLASH. MALE/MALE. HOMOSEXUAL REFERENCES. GAY PEOPLE. If it is still not clear, either English is not your first tongue, or you are a total moron. YAOI!!! Get it? Got it? GOOD!!! (The reason I'm making this clear is because we got a really lousy- and rather confusing- flame for "Blackmail" that we couldn't really understand.) NO FLAMES!!! GOT IT???  
  
If You're Lucky  
  
Written in the point of view of Yami Yugi.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll smile at you, with those adorable amethyst eyes shining cheerfully.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll play games- innocent, gentle mind games- and mess with your head affectionately.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll laugh at your jokes, even if they're not very good.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll take you places- the arcade, the park, to dinner- and drag you around town enthusiastically, delighted to be with you.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll grab your hand, and start dancing with you wherever you may be.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll call you, or let you call him whenever, just to talk.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll dedicate one of his cards to you, and say that he needs your heart in his deck- and in his spirit.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll wrap his arm around you when you need it- and even when you don't.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll sit there in your arms as you watch the sunset, although he watches you more.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll let you stay with him the night, because you don't have a ride home- or even if you do.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll insist you use his bed, and he, the floor.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll, blushing, agree to share the bed with you if you ask.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll sleep peacefully as you hold him, and awaken only after you've watched him for what seems a blissful eternity.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll laugh nervously, until you kiss him on the cheek and say, "Ohayo!"  
  
If you're lucky, he'll grin and chuckle lightly, and kiss you back, before wrapping his arms around your neck.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll shyly lay in your embrace, and you'll be able to tickle him.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll immediately begin to squirm, begging- but not really wanting- you to stop.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll catch his breath, and then start to tickle you, until you're both crying from sheer happiness.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll wipe away your tears- with his soft, impossibly sweet lips.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll tell you he loves you, fidgeting as he does.  
  
If you're lucky, he'll give you his heart, and trust you to keep it.  
  
If you're lucky, you'll realize that he means it.  
  
If you're lucky, you'll tell him you love him, and mean it.  
  
If you're lucky, you'll give him your heart, and know that he'll keep it, protect it, love it forever.  
  
If you're lucky, you'll be true to him.  
  
But if I'm lucky, you won't.  
  
If I'm lucky, you'll apologize as you say you can't do it.  
  
If I'm lucky, it won't break his heart.  
  
If I'm lucky, he'll come to me, dejected, and cry gently in my arms.  
  
If I'm lucky, he'll return to me, and I'll be able to give him my heart.  
  
If I'm lucky, he'll take it, and I'll know that I have his.  
  
If I'm lucky, my Hikari, my Other, my Koibito, my Destined, will be my lucky one.  
  
So, did you like it? I think you might. I think it's sweet. I can totally see this. Kawaii desu ne? (It's cute, huh?) See ya! And PLEASE REVIEW, but SENSIBLY!!! 


End file.
